This disclosure relates to explanting implantable devices.
Devices that are implanted in a body can perform any of a number of different activities, including diagnostic, therapeutic, monitoring, and other activities. At times, it may be desirable to explant (i.e., remove) an implanted device from the body. For example, the lifespan of an implanted device may have come to an end, a medical condition may have been cured, and/or alternative approaches to performing the activities of an implanted device may have been developed.